


a coffee a day keeps the anxiety at bay

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Hospital AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Double Drabble, M/M, that title is not at all accurate caffeine makes me VERY anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Hating hospitals and dating a surgeon don't mix well. Ace makes it work.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Hospital AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	a coffee a day keeps the anxiety at bay

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't brought ace into this au yet so i wanted to write a little something about him and marco! also i am writing a lot of drabbles lately and i take requests over on [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)

Ace hated hospitals. He hated the smell, the noise, the bright lights. Everything about it. Even just seeing someone in a white coat and scrubs made him nervous.

Of course, when he started dating a surgeon, he quickly realized he had to get over those feelings.

Exposure therapy seemed like the best solution. He couldn’t exactly accompany Marco to work every day, but at the very least, he could visit. Once a week, he’d bring Marco a cup of coffee and a muffin from his favorite cafe down the street, and Marco would reward him with a kiss. Soon enough, once a week turned into _several times_ a week. And by the time Ace decided he wanted to become a paramedic, he would visit the hospital nearly every day.

Things weren’t perfect after that, of course. He still got a little anxious when he had to enter the hospital during his workday (especially since he didn’t have Marco by his side). He still stumbled over his words whenever he had to speak to a doctor he wasn’t familiar with. But overall, he was much more comfortable with a hospital setting— enough to enjoy the most rewarding job he’d ever had.


End file.
